


Городские легенды. Volver

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Добро пожаловать в отель «Калифорния»,Такое прекрасное место...Свободный номер в отеле «Калифорния"В любое время годаВы всегда найдете здесь...© Eagles — Hotel California





	Городские легенды. Volver

Ливень был таким сильным, что Дженсен не видел капот собственной машины за сплошной стеной воды. Гроза разошлась не на шутку, молнии ослепляли, гром заглушал мысли, и он уже был готов на что угодно за теплую комнату, желательно с горячей водой в душе и с чистым бельем на кровати. Еще и радио заело, ни выключить, ни переключить, крутится одна песня. Eagles, конечно, крутые, но их Hotel California теперь на неделю в башке засядет. Дженсен не мог точно сказать, сколько блуждает в этом адском потопе, казалось, что он застрял в этой ловушке и просто кружит на одном месте, а вокруг ничего не меняется. И каково же было его изумление, когда картина вдруг разнообразилась человеком, на мгновение влепившимся в лобовое стекло.

— Твою мать, — сквозь зубы выругался Дженсен и, натянув пиджак на голову, выскочил из машины. 

Пиджак на голове естественно не тянул даже на иллюзию защиты, так что Дженсен в мгновение ока промок до нитки. Перед машиной обнаружился лежащий в луже парень.

— Эй, ты там живой? — Дженсен присел на корточки и попытался нащупать пульс. Это, пожалуй, имело бы какой-то смысл, будь он доктором. — Твою мать...

Тело вдруг слабо зашевелилось и, кажется, застонало. Но Дженсен не был уверен, потому что за шумом дождя почти ничего не было слышно. Он обернулся, чтобы хоть кого-то позвать на помощь, и вдруг с удивлением разглядел вывеску мотеля «Volver» и ниже «Vacancy». Как он его сразу не заметил?!

— Что случилось? — прохрипел парень из лужи.

— Ты в порядке? — Дженсен не знал, можно ли его поднимать, но не оставлять же несчастного валяться. — Встать сможешь?

— Нормально вроде, — парень тряхнул головой и сел. — Промок только немного.

— Немного? — саркастично хмыкнул Дженсен.

— Насквозь! — признался парень и потер локоть. — Ты машиной меня, что ли?

— А ты чего под колеса кидаешься?! — тут же возмутился Дженсен. — Жить надоело? Не видно ничего и ты еще тут!

— Вот именно, что не видно! — вспылил парень. — Несешься, как бешеный!

— Да я еле-еле тащился! Ты быстрее моей машины бежал!

— Еще скажи, что это я тебя сбил!

— Вот именно! — Дженсен ухватился за предложенную версию. — Еще не понятно, что там с машиной!

— Да пошел ты! — парень попытался встать и, вскрикнув от боли, сел обратно на асфальт.

Дженсен тут же устыдился и, вздохнув, попытался ему помочь.

— Давай руку. Осторожнее...

— А ты, случаем, не маньяк? — насторожился парень, но помощь принял. — Место тут какое-то... мутное.

— Да это из-за ливня, — отмахнулся Дженсен. — Пойдем. Нужно обсохнуть и согреться, а то еще только воспаления легких для полного счастья не хватает. 

— Неженка, — фыркнул парень.

— Да у тебя зубы стучат!

— Это от стресса, ты меня машиной задавил.

— Пошли в мотель, — Дженсен потянул его в сторону проглядывающего сквозь ливень здания.

— Ненавижу повторяться, но ты точно не маньяк?

— А ты самоуверен, — нервно усмехнулся Дженсен. – Думаешь, грязный и мокрый ты выглядишь как звезда «Playboy»?

— Тебе просто глаза дождем залило, — проворчал парень.

— Да тут все дождем залило, — Дженсен оглянулся и заметил, что не закрыл машину. — Твою мать! Иди к мотелю я сейчас!

Для только что задавленного парень оказался довольно шустрым. Так что, пока забирал документы и закрывал машину, Дженсен прилично отстал. Догнал он его уже почти у самой двери.

— Надеюсь, тут хотя бы не заперто, — проворчал он.

— На вывеске написано, что свободные комнаты есть, уже хорошо, — отозвался парень.

Они ввалились в небольшой, довольно темный вестибюль. За стойкой никого не оказалось, да и было так тихо, будто в здании и вовсе ни единой души.

— Кажется, я такое видел в одном ужастике, — пробормотал парень, передернув от холода плечами.

— Чем могу помочь? — вдруг раздалось откуда-то сбоку.

Дженсен вздрогнул от неожиданности и только сейчас заметил, что слева есть неприметная дверь. Видно, работник мотеля из нее и появился. Но, черт возьми, даже скрипа двери не было слышно!

— Комната, — растеряно выдал Дженсен, но быстро взял себя в руки и заговорил более уверено: — Нужна комната. Чистая постель и горячая вода, это все, что необходимо.

— И поесть бы чего-нибудь, — вставил парень.

— Одна на двоих? — серьезно спросил портье, заходя за стойку. — У нас как раз есть свободный номер с большой кроватью.

— Что? Нет! Нам две комнаты! — возразил Дженсен, подходя ближе и оставляя за собой лужи на полу.

— К сожалению, есть только одна, — в голосе портье сожаления совершенно не наблюдалось.

— Совсем нет? — спросил парень из-за плеча Дженсена.

— Совсем.

— Тогда дайте с двумя кроватями, — с надеждой попросил Дженсен.

— Кровать двуспальная, не переживайте, вы чудесненько поместитесь! — портье изобразил доброжелательную улыбку и ощупал их взглядом. — Зато белье свежее. И вода горячая в душе есть. Все, как вы заказывали.

— Черт с вами, давайте ключ, — смирился Дженсен.

— Эй-эй-эй! Я не хочу с этим маньяком в одном номере ночевать! Да он меня на улице переехал! А наедине вообще, может быть, загрызет! — запротестовал парень.

— Вам нужна медицинская помощь, мсье? — тут же проявил участие портье.

— Да! Вызовите скорую! 

— Я крайне сожалею, мсье, но любая связь с внешним миром нарушена ненастьем. Нам остается лишь ждать, когда снова взойдет солнце.

— Че?! – парень, раскрыв рот, смотрел на портье.

— Так, отдайте мне ключ и скажите, куда иди, — потребовал Дженсен. — А ты можешь спать и в коридоре. Меня это вполне устроит.

— Ага, уже бегу, — тут же набычился парень. — Сначала чуть не убил, а теперь еще и холодным-голодным хочешь оставить меня, и без кровати. Подвинешься — не развалишься!

— Конечно, как развалишься, когда в постели чужой парень, — ворчал Дженсен, забирая у портье ключ.

— Приятного знакомства, — усмехнулся портье и указал в конец коридора.

— Мудак, — тихо проворчал парень, шагая за Дженсеном к номеру.

Дженсен вставил ключ-карту, но дверь не поддалась.

— Час от часу не легче! Эта фигня не работает!

— Руки кривые у тебя просто, как и ноги, — парень отпихнул Дженсена в сторону. — Дай я! Черт! 

— Вот у тебя руки прямые, как и ноги, а толку ноль, — мстительно выдал Дженсен.

— Просто этот мудак ключи перепутал! Надо поменять пойти.

— Ну так иди поменяй.

— Почему я?!

— Я за номер заплатил!

— Ты меня чуть не угробил, а теперь раненного будешь за ключами гонять?!

— Что-то ты не особо хромал, пока сюда шел!

В разгар их перебранки с тихим скрипом дверь раскрылась сама.

— Это еще что за чертовщина? — в один голос выдохнули оба.

Спустя несколько секунд парень осторожно заглянул в номер.

— Никого... Я в душ! — и тут же, пока Дженсен не успел опомниться, закрылся в ванной.

— Вот скотина, — пробубнил Дженсен, закрывая за собой дверь.

Через секунду он снова закрыл дверь, но сам уже был по другую ее сторону и топал обратно к портье.

— Что-то не так, мсье? — спросил тот.

— О, да. Что-то серьезно не так, — Дженсен едва сдерживался, чтобы не нагрубить.

— Принести вам шампанского? Или ужин? Могу предложить клубнику со сливками, фрукты и морепродукты, — за улыбкой портье не прослеживалось никаких эмоций. Это выглядело жутковато, если честно.

— Мне не нужно шампанское...

— Бренди, возможно, вас больше заинтересует?

— Не надо алкоголя, — отрезал Дженсен.

— Чем я могу вам помочь, в таком случае?

— Что с номером?

— А что с ним?

— Он красный! Весь!

— Это номер для новобрачных, — как ни в чем не бывало пояснил портье.

— Какого х... Зачем вы дали такой номер двум незнакомым мужчинам? — у Дженсена все прямо кипело внутри от злости. 

Он устал. Он промок. Он замерз. А очередь в душ у него увел парень, которому даже врезать за это нельзя, потому что Дженсен и так уже сбил его машиной. 

— В этом номере есть все необходимое, — заверил портье. — Душ, кровать, стол, мини-бар, — расписывал он преимущества, пока гость отрицательно качал головой. — В прикроватной тумбочке есть Библия, презервативы и смазка!

— Дайте мне другой номер, — Дженсен не повелся, хотя у него и был соблазн уточнить, почему Библия хранится рядом с резинками, и почему это вызывает такой восторг у портье, но он сдержался.

— Ни чем не могу помочь, чем крайне опечален, мсье!

«Нихрена ты не опечален!» — хотелось крикнуть Дженсену, но он снова сдержался. 

— Может быть, мы смогли бы как-то уладить этот вопрос? — он сунул портье сырую двадцатку из кармана.

— Сожалею, мсье, но свободных комнат нет на данный момент. Но если что-то освободится, я всенепременно извещу вас об этом.

— Освободится, как же, — ворчал себе под нос Дженсен по пути обратно. — В такой ураган никто с места не сдвинется. Сожалеет он. Мудак.

Во второй раз номер шокировал своей кичливой пошлостью еще больше. У Дженсена даже в виске застучало от изобилия красных оттенков. Ковровое покрытие цвета раскаленной лавы провоцировало скорее сделать шаг назад и валить нахрен из этой комнаты, чем приглашало провести здесь приятную ночь с любимым человеком. Алое покрывало с бесчисленной бахромой и огромным объемным сердцем в середине тоже сексуальный аппетит как-то не возбуждало. Разве что огромное зеркало на потолке над кроватью могло бы добавить некоторую изюминку, но в их ситуации...

Дверь ванной резко открылась, и Дженсена обдало горячим воздухом с запахом дешевого шампуня.

— Кажется, я истратил всю горючую воду, — довольный парень вытирал мокрые волосы и даже не подумал снова одеться, а просто обернул второе полотенце вокруг бедер.

— Зря я тебя не додавил, — досадливо скривился Дженсен.

— Вот! Так и знал, что ты это нарочно сделал! Маньяк из машины!

— Полотенца тоже все истратил? — раздраженный Дженсен кинул мокрый пиджак на стол.

Парень, скалясь в улыбке всеми зубами, протянул ему полотенце, которым вытирал волосы.

Дженсен выхватил и швырнул противно сырую тряпку парню в голову.

— Козлина, — прокомментировал он сквозь зубы и пошел в душ. 

Там Дженсен сбросил чужие шмотки на пол, а свои развесил на батарею. И хер с ним, что батарея почти холодная, тут дело принципа, мать его! Вода оказалась холоднее, чем эта чертова батарея, Дженсен даже вскрикнул, когда его коснулись обжигающие струи. Надолго его не хватило, он лишь едва обмылся и тут же выскочил из ледяного душа. Нафиг такие водные процедуры! 

— И, конечно же, ни одного полотенца из-за этого хмыря, — ворчал Дженсен, трясясь от холода. 

На пол с него уже натекла приличная лужа, подбираясь к вещам парня.

— Так ему и надо, — мстительно хмыкнул Дженсен и выглянул в комнату, прячась за дверь. — Эй, ты! Слышь? Дай мне простыню, что ли...

— Подойди и возьми, — ответил парень, увлеченно переключая каналы, на которых одинаково рябили черно-белые полосы.

— Послушай... — Дженсен решил изменить тактику и попробовать помягче. — Как тебя зовут?

— А тебе зачем? — фыркнул было парень, но сразу сдулся, махнув рукой. — Джаред. А тебя как? — явно тоже устал ругаться.

— Дженсен. Посмотри, может быть, есть где-нибудь полотенца? А то я сейчас от холода окочурюсь.

— Думаешь, если попросишь вежливо, я в лепешку расшибусь, чтобы тебе угодить? — Джаред продолжал ершиться, хотя и довольно вяло.

— Я волшебное слово знаю.

— «Немедленно»? — хмыкнул Джаред.

— Пожалуйста, — и Дженсен изобразил свою лучшую улыбку.

Джаред недовольно скривился, но отбросил пульт и принялся искать чистые полотенца.

— У меня тут зад отмерзает, — поторопил Дженсен.

— Плевать мне на твой зад, — огрызнулся Джаред через плечо.

В небольшом шкафу действительно нашлось полотенце, но оно годилось, только чтобы вытирать руки.

— Давай сюда, — тяжело вздохнув, Дженсен протянул к нему руку. — Покрывало хоть кинь мне.

— Ты стесняешь выйти, что ли? — осенило вдруг Джареда.

— Да я даже трусы надеть не могу! Вся одежда мокрая! — пожаловался Дженсен.

— Неожиданно. Такой борзый и такой скромный одновременно, — Джаред все же бросил ему алую синтетическую тряпку.

Дженсен не стал ничего отвечать и, поймав покрывало, тут же в него укутался. Блаженно выдохнув, он наконец-то вышел из ванной и потер озябшие ступни о свои ноги.

— А че за фигня с этим номером? — брезгливо оглядевшись, спросил Джаред. — Его на час сдают, что ли?

— Бери выше! Нам несказанно повезло — это номер для новобрачных! — Дженсен быстро залез на кровать и поплотнее укутался в покрывало. Как же хорошо!

— Больше похоже на обиталище дешевых проституток, — Джаред демонстративно закатил глаза и, вырубив телек, улегся в кровать.

Дженсен немного согрелся, его стало клонить в сон.

— Очень даже может быть, — он смачно зевнул и накрылся с головой, оставив открытыми только глаза и нос. Спасибо, что хоть покрывало было чистым и пахло обычным дешевым порошком.

***

Ливень был таким сильным, что Дженсен не видел капот собственной машины за сплошной стеной воды. Гроза разошлась не на шутку, молнии ослепляли, гром заглушал мысли, и он уже был готов на что угодно, за теплую комнату, желательно с горячей водой в душе и с чистым бельем на кровати. Еще и радио заело, ни выключить, ни переключить, крутится одна песня. Eagles, конечно, крутые, но их Hotel California теперь на неделю в башке засядет. И в целом Дженсен не мог отделаться от ощущения какого-то повтора. Навязчивое, тягучее чувство, будто застрял в луже гудрона.

Глупости! Все этот непрекращающийся ливень! Дженсен уже даже не мог точно сказать, сколько блуждает в этом адском потопе. Будто на одном месте кружит. Ничего не меняется...

Силуэт.

Удар.

— Чертово дежавю, — Дженсен тряхнул головой и вышел под дождь, с опаской поглядывая на парня, лежащего в луже.

— Твою мать... — простонал парень. — Ты меня реально решил убить, да?

— А ты чего… — вспылил Дженсен, но тут же неуверенно продолжил: — под машину... кидаешься...

Что-то неприятно зудело на краю сознания. Ситуация казалась до боли знакомой и от этого пугала до усрачки.

— Несешься, как бешеный, не видно ж ни черта!

— Да ты... — Дженсен хотел было наехать на него, но прикусил язык. — Вставай, нечего мокнуть.

— Да я и так уже насквозь, — пожаловался парень и вдруг нахмурился, как будто задумался о чем-то. 

— Нужно найти укры... — Дженсен увидел вывеску «Volver» и ниже «Vacancy», — ...тие. А вот и мотель со свободными комнатами. Идем.

Дженсен вдруг остановился и растерянно обернулся.

— Я, кажется, забыл закрыть... — дверь машины была закрыта, — или нет...

— Эти мотельные вывески все одинаковые, — высказался парень. — Ощущение, что эту уже видел.

— Согласен, — Дженсен толкнул дверь мотеля, и они оказались в небольшом вестибюле.

За стойкой никого не оказалось и было так тихо, словно в здании кроме них ни души.

— Кажется, я такое видел в одном ужастике, — пробормотал парень, передернув от холода плечами.

Напряжение повисло в воздухе, натянув нервы гитарными струнами. Что-то витало вокруг тревожным предчувствием, а мрачный вестибюль только нагнетал атмосферу.

— Чем могу помочь? — вдруг раздалось откуда-то сбоку, и оба потенциальных постояльца подскочили на месте от неожиданности.

— Нужна комната, — сказал Дженсен, все еще не понимая, почему невыносимо хочется выбежать из мотеля и рвануть от него как можно дальше. — Чистая постель и горячая вода...

— И поесть, — вставил парень и растеряно посмотрел на Дженсена.

— Одна на двоих? — портье зашел за стойку и без тени каких-то эмоций смотрел на них, ожидая ответа. — У нас как раз есть свободный номер с большой кроватью.

— Что? Нет! Нам две комнаты! — возразил парень, оттесняя Дженсена в сторону.

— К сожалению, есть только одна.

Дженсен вздрогнул и потер ноющий от боли висок.

— Черт с вами, давайте ключ, — смирился он, голова слишком разболелась, чтобы спорить.

У нужной двери они остановились, и Дженсен, выдохнув, повернул ручку. Дверь легко открылась без ключа.

— Откуда ты знал, что она открыта? — удивился парень.

— Я не знал, — растерялся Дженсен, он и сам не понимал, почему не воспользовался ключом. — Если там еще и кровать красная, то у меня точно крыша поехала...

— Поздравляю, крыша у тебя поехала, — объявил парень, осмотревшись. — Проститутошная какая-то.

— Номер для новобрачных, — пробормотал Дженсен, оглядывая номер.

— Я первый в душ! — тут же выкрикнул парень, рванув в ванную.

— Твою же мать... — Дженсен потрясенно сел на кровать.

Какого хрена здесь творится?!

Дженсен сидел и смотрел на небольшую прореху в ковровом покрытии, и в голове крутилась единственная дельная мысль: «Какая-то невеста, ну, или проститутка, нехило зацепилась тут каблуком!»

— Чувак, ну нафига ты в мокром на кровать-то уселся?! — возмутился парень, вывалившись из ванной в полотенце и клубах пара.

— Тебя как зовут? — вместо ответа спросил Дженсен.

— Джаред. А тебя?

— Ты истратил всю горячую воду, Джаред?

— Ну... да, вообще-то. Извини.

— Джаред, у меня устойчивое ощущение, что это все уже происходило, — Дженсен продолжал разглядывать дырку. — С тобой бывало так?

Джаред удивленно посмотрел на него, покрутил в руках второе полотенце и сел рядом.

— Вообще-то, да. Вот сейчас. Это так стремно.

— Я тебя типа понимаю, — усмехнулся Дженсен.

— Не могу отделаться от ощущения, что уже был в этом уродском номере, — Джаред брезгливо осмотрелся. — И ты... такой вот весь.

— Какой? — Дженсен посмотрел на него, вздернув брови. 

— Ну, — Джаред неопределенно пожал плечами. — Не вписываешься ты в эту обстановку, — нашелся он. — Так как тебя зовут все-таки?

— Дженсен.

— Точно.

— Ты это знал, хочешь сказать?

— Не то чтобы. Но вот ты сказал, и я как будто вспомнил.

— Вот и у меня так.

Дженсен со вздохом встал и снял пиджак. Мокрая холодная одежда неприятно липла и у него уже ощутимо дрожали руки.

— Прости за воду и полотенца, — сказал Джаред ему в спину. — Возьми хотя бы... покрывало… что ли…

И они многозначительно переглянулись, одновременно поняв, что что-то подобное уже было.

В душ Дженсен так и не пошел, зная, что ни горячая вода, ни сухое полотенце ему сегодня не светят. Быстро раздевшись, он укутался в покрывало и залез на кровать.

Они долго лежали рядом и молчали, пока их взгляды не встретились в этом чертовом пошлом зеркале над кроватью. Смотрели какое-то время, все так же ничего не говоря, а потом вспышка молнии за окном на мгновение выхватила комнату из темноты, подсветив весь абсурд ситуации, и момент ушел. Под раскаты грома они отвернулись друг от друга.

***

Ливень был такой силы, что Дженсен ни черта не видел дальше капота. Hotel California как-то совсем привычно прорывался сквозь шум стихии, и Дженсену казалось, что он всю жизнь слушает только эту песню. Странно. Крутая песня вроде, а ощущается как навязчиво ноющий зуб. Да и вообще атмосфера вокруг витала… тревожная. Дженсен старался ехать как можно медленнее с жутким предчувствием, что вот-вот выскочит какой-нибудь прохожий ему под колеса.

Так и случилось. Парень практически прокатился на капоте, упираясь в него ладонями. Оба впали в ступор ненадолго, уставившись друг на друга сквозь лобовое стекло. 

— Черт, — опомнившись, Дженсен поспешил выйти из машины. — Ты как? В порядке? Я тебя не задел?

— Н-нет... — парень ошарашенно смотрел на него, продолжая опираться на машину.

— Извини, ливень — не видно ни черта, — Дженсен осторожно похлопал его по плечу. — Ты точно в порядке?

— Да. Да, испугался просто, — парень, кажется, смутился немного. — Все в порядке, сейчас отпустит.

— Тебя как зовут? — спросил Дженсен, чтобы его отвлечь.

— Джаред.

— Джаред? — Дженсен нахмурился и внимательнее присмотрелся к нему.

— Что-то не так?

— Да нет... Кажется, у меня был знакомый с таким именем, но не могу вспомнить точно...

Парень посмотрел на него настороженно.

— Я странный? — пришла очередь Дженсена смутиться.

— Есть немного. Вообще ночь сегодня какая-то... странная. 

— Согласен.

— А тебя-то как зовут?

— Дженсен. Черт, вот теперь ты сам странный! Что? Почему ты так смотришь на меня?

— Кажется, у меня был знакомый с таким именем, но не могу вспомнить точно...

— Дразнишься? — Дженсен вздернул бровь и плотнее закутался в насквозь мокрый пиджак.

— Нет, реально странное ощущение.

— Дежавю, — в один голос сказали оба.

— Ладно, давай подвезу тебя, — предложил Дженсен. — Может быть, удастся найти мотель какой-нибудь... — он едва успел договорить, как заметил светящуюся вывеску «Volver» и ниже «Vacancy».

Джаред проследил за его взглядом и тоже заметил вывеску.

— Чудеса прямо, — удивился он.

— Да уж... чудеса, — Дженсена кольнуло неприятным чувством тревожного узнавания. Как от повторяющегося кошмара.

— Эти мотельные вывески все одинаковые, — Джаред поскреб затылок, нахмурившись. — Ощущение, что эту уже видел.

Дженсен посмотрел на него, как раз когда очередной разряд молнии выхватил высокую фигуру Джареда из темноты. Дженсен точно уже встречал этого парня! Вот только где? Раскат грома раздался где-то совсем рядом, даже земля под ногами задрожала слегка, и Дженсен тряхнул головой, прогоняя ощущение дежавю. Все потом. Сейчас нужно в тепло, а то у них обоих зубы от холода стучат.

Небольшой вестибюль, пустующий ресепшен и внезапное появление портье — чем дальше, тем страшнее от того, насколько оно было Дженсену знакомо.

— Если эта дверь открыта, то я, скорее всего, схожу с ума, — будничным тоном объявил он. 

Джаред легко открыл дверь, сглотнул, покосившись на него, и вошел первым.

— Не трать всю горячую воду, пожалуйста, — так же монотонно попросил Дженсен.

— Да я и не собирался, — нахмурился Джаред.

— И полотенце второе не трогай. Больше нет.

— Да я бы и не тронул, — обиделся Джаред. — Что я, мудак, что ли? — и тут же нахмурился, задумавшись. 

— Что-то припоминаешь? — спросил Дженсен с невинным видом.

— Черт, — Джаред прикрыл глаза и потер лоб: — У меня сейчас голова треснет!

— Что-то странное здесь происходит, — Дженсен подошел к нему ближе и посмотрел в глаза. — Портье этот еще. У меня от него жуть по коже! Улыбается, а в глазах ничего, пустота, как манекен. И в номере этом безобразном я был уже как будто. С тобой был причем. Я не знаю, как объяснить это, но эту ночь мы переживали уже.

— Я все-таки надеялся, что мне чудится, — поморщился Джаред. — Но мне тоже кажется, что я здесь был. С тобой.

— Как думаешь, что это? Коллективная галлюцинация? Затяжной сон? Эксперименты правительства? Проделки инопланетян? Или я в какой-то момент приду в себя ненадолго и пойму, что ты просто мой вымышленный друг, а потом снова впаду в безумие и снова собью тебя на дороге? — Дженсен с легкой истерикой в голосе озвучивал все дикие версии, которые только приходили ему в голову в этот момент.

— А почему это сразу я вымышленный друг?! Я настоящий! Это, может, ты у нас тут глюк! — возмутился Джаред и, подойдя к нему, ущипнул за плечо.

— Ай! С ума сошел?! — Дженсен отбил его руку. — Насколько же я свихнулся, если у меня даже вымышленный друг сумасшедший, — ворчал он, потирая плечо.

— Прекрати истерить. Больно — значит, не глюки, — отмахнулся Джаред и помрачнел еще больше. — И если ни ты, ни я не глюк, то какого хрена вообще происходит?

— Единственное, что я знаю, у меня голова скоро взорвется. Я пойду приму душ.

— Душ?! Как ты можешь думать о ду́ше в такой ситуации?!

— Есть другие предложения? — Дженсен внимательно смотрел на него, ожидая ответа.

— Ну... — Джаред замялся, не зная, что придумать.

— Душ, — сам себе кивнул Дженсен. — Я оставлю тебе горячей воды.

— И полотенце, — из вредности напомнил Джаред.

— Этого обещать не могу, — в тон ему отозвался Дженсен. — В покрывало, если что, завернешься.

Джаред снял ботинок и кинул в него, но Дженсен, засмеявшись, скрылся в ванной.

***

Дженсен резко ударил по тормозам, сам не понимая почему. Свет фар выхватил парня, стоящего на дороге и испугано смотрящего на него через лобовое, и в голове замелькали картинки с пугающей скоростью. Гроза. Проклятый мотель. Странный портье. Чудовищно-красный номер. Бесконечно повторяющаяся по кругу ночь. Джаред.

— Черт, — тихо выругался Дженсен сквозь зубы и махнул Джареду рукой.

Тот откликнулся таким же приветственным взмахом и обреченным взглядом.

— Снова привет, — криво усмехнулся Джаред, кутаясь в мокрую куртку.

— Давно ждешь? — Дженсен, закрыв машину, сразу направился к мотелю.

— Да я не помню ничего, пока не встречусь с тобой. Иду да иду, ищу укрытие.

— Ну, укрытие мы нашли, теперь выбраться бы. Слушай, может, ну его на хер, а? Не могу я больше тут куковать! — сорвался Дженсен и, схватив его за рукав, потянул в другую сторону. — Лучше на дороге этой насмерть замерзнуть или захлебнуться гребанным дождем, чем снова возвращаться в этот проклятый мотель! Ты со мной?

— Пешком? — усомнился Джаред. — У тебя же машина есть.

— На машине мы в прошлый раз пробовали, — процедил Дженсен, утаскивая его прочь от мотеля вдоль дороги.

— Это точно, — чихнув, Джаред постарался плотнее закутаться в мокрую куртку. — Но там хоть под крышей были.

— Надо все испробовать! Не бойся — заболеть и умереть мы не успеем. В худшем случае завтра тебя опять перееду. 

— Отличная перспектива, — отозвался Джаред и снова чихнул.

Ливень хлестал их по лицам, по плечам, заливал глаза. Хотя смотреть все равно особо не на что, видно лишь полотно дороги под ногами, а все остальное скрыто за сплошной стеной воды. Они шагали и шагали, кутаясь в мокрые вещи, и неосознанно касаясь друг друга плечами, как будто хотели убедиться, что рядом есть еще кто-то, что не придется переживать этот кошмар в одиночку. Дженсену казалось, что они шли бесконечно долго, от монотонно прокручивающегося под ногами асфальта начало мутить, холод уже почти не чувствовался, ощущение времени и пространства вокруг исказилось, только мерные прикосновения Джареда не давали окончательно сойти с ума. Ни одной машины мимо так и не проехало.

И вдруг, когда впереди показался свет, они, радостно переглянувшись, ускорились и вышли к вывеске «Volver» и ниже «Vacancy».

— Твою мать, — потрясенно выдохнул Джаред. — Еще идеи будут?

***

Дженсен затормозил у мотеля и тут же заметил стоящего на тротуаре Джареда.

— Только вспомнил, решил дождаться тебя, — грустно усмехнулся тот, приветствуя Дженсена взмахом руки.

— Я начинаю привыкать все время быть рядом с тобой, — Дженсен хлопнул его по плечу, слегка улыбнувшись, и медленно потащился к мотелю. — Еще до того, как вспомнил все, как будто ждал тебя. Не знаю, как объяснить правильно.

— Та же фигня, — вздохнул Джаред. — Хорошо, вспомнил до того, как дорогу перейти решил. Надоело уже под машину бросаться.

— Да ладно! Я тебя последние девять раз даже не задел! — возмутился Дженсен.

— Ты считал? — усмехнулся Джаред, потом скривился: — А я вот на восемнадцати бросил.

— Я б записывать начал, но мы постоянно обнуляемся.

— Ну что, в этот раз будем что-нибудь пробовать или спать? — Джаред открыл перед ним дверь, и они вошли в мотель.

Не останавливаясь, Дженсен подошел прямо к стойке и, перегнувшись, взял ключ-карту. Они несколько раз пробовали не брать ключ вовсе, но тогда дверь в номер оказывалась запертой. Чудно́, но проклятый мотель будто требовал от них исполнения некоего ритуала. 

— Знаешь что, Джаред, — сказал Дженсен, деловито шагая к опостылевшему номеру для новобрачных, — я дико устал от всей этой байды. Сегодня мы попробуем что-то абсолютно принципиально новое.

— Страшно представить, — Джаред задумчиво почесал затылок.

За эту бесконечно повторяющуюся ночь чего они только не делали. Они пытались уехать, уйти пешком, но в какую бы сторону они ни удалялись, выходили снова к проклятому мотелю. Они пытались вломиться в другие номера, позвать на помощь других постояльцев, но попадали в чертов номер для новобрачных, который уже не могли перепутать с каким-то еще. Они пытались спалить свою «алую клетку», спалить даже все здание, но в итоге все просто начиналось заново, и Джаред оказывался под колесами Дженсеновой машины. Однажды они взяли в оборот портье, пытаясь силой выбить из него хоть какую-то информацию, для последнего дело кончилось плачевно, а пленникам заново пришлось пережить аварию, полюбоваться на вывеску «Volver» и пообщаться с почившим накануне портье. Устав от бесконечного повторения и желая вырваться любой ценой, Джаред и Дженсен убили себя. Разными способами. Несколько раз. Но итог один — они снова здесь.

— Дженс, ты меня реально пугаешь, — догнав его, Джаред схватился за его локоть. — Что ты еще придумал?

— Сегодня мы будем праздновать, — Дженсен широко улыбнулся и, распахнув дверь, сделал приглашающий жест. — Прошу вас, мсье, — он передразнил манеру портье. — Сейчас мы напряжем этого мудака принести нам ужин, шампанское с клубникой и что там у него еще припасено. Гулять так гулять!

— Ты все-таки свихнулся, — усмехнулся Джаред, заходя в номер. — Но признаюсь, я ожидал, что это случится намного раньше!

— Я тоже! — весело рассмеялся Дженсен.

— Шампанское так шампанское, — Джаред упал на кровать, раскинув руки. — На всякий случай спроси что покрепче. Боюсь, газировкой мы не напьемся.

— Вроде этот... портье упоминал бренди. Пойду его взбодрю немного, — хмыкнул Дженсен, бросая мокрый пиджак прямо на пол, и направился к двери, но обернулся уже на пороге: — Как думаешь, он помнит?

— Вот сейчас и узнаем, — отозвался Джаред, тоже начиная снимать мокрую одежду.

— Хочешь его снова спросить? Ты же знаешь, мы уже пробовали, это бесполезно, — Дженсен досадливо вздохнул. — Он либо реально ни хера не помнит и проживает все как в первый раз, либо до хуя крепкий орешек. Мудак. Ненавижу его, — он сам не заметил, как начал сердиться.

— Остынь, Дженс, у нас праздник как-никак, — Джаред улыбнулся, стряхивая с себя мокрые джинсы. — Забей. Раздобудь лучше выпивку.

— Не трать всю воду, — строго нахмурил брови Дженсен, но не выдержал и усмехнулся. — Я быстро.

— Если достанешь водки, расцелую!

— Не угрожай мне!

Джаред рассмеялся, направляясь в душ.

— Эй, ты, выходи! — крикнул Дженсен, от души шарахнув по звонку на стойке портье. 

— Что вам угодно, мсье? — тот появился мгновенно, как из-под земли вырос, Дженсен даже вздрогнул, хотя давно пора бы привыкнуть к этим внезапным появлениям.

— Не надо так подкрадываться, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

— Прошу меня простить, мсье, — невозмутимо отозвался портье. — Чего желаете?

— Выпить нам принеси.

— Шампанского?

— Покрепче. Шампанским не обойдемся. И поесть собери нам. И полотенце дополнительное принеси.

— Сию минуту, мсье.

— И, — уже уходя, Дженсен оглянулся, — сделай все красиво. Номер для новобрачных как-никак.

— Сделаю все в лучшем виде, мсье.

Кода Дженсен вернулся в номер, Джаред уже успел быстро ополоснуться.

— Горячая вода есть, полотенце на полке, — отчитался тот. — А как твои успехи?

— Какая забота! — Дженсен умиленно приложил к сердцу ладонь. — А я позаботился о нашем ужине, наш друг обещал все устроить в лучшем виде. Даже полотенце дополнительное притащит.

— А лишних штанов у него нет? А то надоело уже с голой задницей сидеть, а вещи просыхать не успевают, — пожаловался Джаред, почесывая голый живот и задевая намотанное на бедрах полотенце.

— Вот про штаны не подумал, — пожал плечами Дженсен.

— Ничего, завтра спросим.

— Смешно. Я быстро в душ, отогреюсь хоть немного, и начнем кутить!

Портье расстарался и притащил бренди и шампанское. И клубнику со сливками. И красиво порезанные груши с яблоками. И каких-то морских гадов с соусом. А еще пару стейков с мелкой вареной морковкой на гарнир. Еды вроде и прилично получилось, но алкоголь все равно победил, так что напились они от души, устроившись полулежа в кровати для молодоженов.

— Джаред, а ты классный парень! — благостно улыбнулся Дженсен и потрепал его по волосам. 

— А ты пьяный! — Джаред тоже засмеялся, хотя и сам был далеко не трезв.

— Я даже почти рад, что застрял в этом уродском номере. Ну а где бы мы с тобой вот так круто посидели еще?

— Ну, задавил бы меня в другом месте, — засмеялся Джаред и толкнул его локтем.

— Задавил бы и все, а так, видишь, как, — философски заметил Дженсен, многозначительно подняв вверх указательный палец.

— Все-таки ты неисправимый оптимист! — снова засмеялся Джаред. — В таком свете наша ситуация как благословение!

— Оптимист, точно, — Дженсен почесал нос и широко зевнул. — А если мы спать не ляжем, мы увидим рассвет, как думаешь?

— Ты же знаешь, нам еще ни разу не удавалось дождаться утра, — Джаред зевнул вслед за ним и, повернувшись на бок, уставился на него сонным взглядом.

Дженсен разглядывал его лицо несколько минут, размышляя о том, насколько же они сблизились за это время. Сложно было сказать точно, сколько они болтаются тут вдвоем — ночь вроде одна и та же, а по ощущениям уже несколько недель прошло. Дженсен и не помнил, чтобы проводил с кем-то подряд столько времени вместе, поэтому волей-неволей чувствовал некое родство с Джаредом. Чужим его назвать уж точно язык не повернется.

— Что ты так смотришь? — Джаред первым не выдержал молчания.

— Ты красивый, — бренди здорово развязывает язык, но сейчас Дженсен не готов был об этом переживать.

— У-у-у! Да ты совсем пьян! — неловко усмехнулся Джаред. — Все, тебе больше не наливать.

— Больше и нечего, — вернул усмешку Дженсен.

— Тогда ложись спать, а то ты бредишь, — Джаред, засмеявшись, пихнул его пяткой.

Дженсен покивал, закусив губу, и устроился на боку, повернувшись к Джареду спиной.

— Какой послушный, — проворчал Джаред и снова легонько пнул его.

— Спи уже, — буркнул Дженсен. — Пора обнулиться.

Он устроился поудобнее и обхватил себя руками. Но сон не шел. Глаза даже закрытыми не держались, хоть скотчем приклеивай. Дженсен просто сверлил взглядом дырку в ковре и отчетливо чувствовал Джареда за своей спиной. И как его дыхание невесомой щекоткой доносится до шеи. И как он периодически сердито фыркает. И как возится там, будто улечься не может. Черт, он всегда такой горячий был? Жаром так и пышет от него, уснуть невозможно. Дженсен вздохнул и безотчетно потер давно высохшее полотенце. И только тогда осознал, что спать ему мешает бешеный стояк.

— Твою мать, — одними губами прошептал Дженсен и зажмурился покрепче.

Джаред замер и осторожно приподнялся, наклоняясь ближе в Дженсену.

— Не спишь? — шепотом спросил он.

— Нет, — признался Дженсен со вздохом. — А ты?

— Да что-то никак, — вздохнул Джаред, пододвигаясь чуть ближе, и совсем тихо зашептал: — Как думаешь, мы здесь навсегда застряли?

— Не знаю. Боюсь, что если и не навсегда, то надолго. Знать бы еще, как угодили сюда. Ты вот куда шел? — Дженсен готов был говорить о чем угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от своей проблемы, которая пульсировала под полотенцем и настойчиво требовала внимания.

— Я... — Джаред запнулся, пытаясь вспомнить, — кажется... кажется, я... я не помню...

— У меня тоже все как в тумане, — признался Дженсен. — Пока еду, вроде куда-то, а как на тебя наезжаю, будто тумблер щелкает.

— У меня ощущение, что мы здесь навечно, — Джаред осторожно положил ладонь на его плечо и громко сглотнул. — Вдруг показалось, что ты стал частью этого проклятого мотеля, и я говорю с призраком. 

От этого тихого признания Дженсену до сковывающего холода в груди стало страшно и захотелось убедиться, что их все-таки двое, что они еще живы и настоящие. Но в то же время страшно было еще и из-за такой близости Джареда, от того, как дрожит что-то внутри от горячих чуть шершавых пальцев на коже. Дженсен снова крепко зажмурился, чудом не дернувшись от обжигающего прикосновения, и постарался выровнять дыхание.

— Может быть, это... только сон? — хрипло выговорил он, мечтая одновременно о том, чтобы Джаред убрал от него руку, и чтобы он прикоснулся более откровенно, дал понять, чего хочет. — Хотя я, кажется, уже целую вечность не видел снов.

Джаред стиснул его плечо сильнее и подвинулся почти вплотную.

— Дженсен... — хрипло выдавил он и нерешительно погладил пальцем, — я... может, мы...

И вдруг дернул Дженсена за плечо, укладывая его на спину и нависая над ним. Дженсен хотел было оттолкнуть его, остановить или как-то подколоть, но... какого хрена строить из себя высокоморальную целку, когда полотенце дыбом от стояка. Вместо этого Дженсен приподнялся и сам потянулся за поцелуем. Джаред, заметив его движение, качнулся навстречу. Поцелуй получился торопливым, жадным, неловким. Казалось, их громкое, прерывистое дыхание заполнило всю комнату. И от этого крышу срывало мощно. Дженсен с нажимом провел ладонью вдоль широкой спины и сдернул с Джареда полотенце. Отличная задница! Он присосался к длинной шее, терзая нетерпеливыми губами и зубами.

— Засос оставишь, — прохрипел Джаред, не пытаясь при этом остановить.

— Это ненадолго, — так же хрипло отозвался Дженсен.

Джаред отчаянно, глухо застонал и навалился на него, сильнее подминая под себя.

— Приподнимись чуть-чуть, — торопливым шепотом попросил Дженсен и толкнул в бок, стараясь просунуть свою руку между ними, — неудобно...

— Сейчас-сейчас, — бормотал Джаред, снова целуя его, будто был не в силах прерваться. 

У Дженсена голова шла кругом от его хриплого дыхания, от нетерпеливого напора, от жажды, так много сильных ярких чувств, которые не имеют ничего общего со страхом и тоской, которые съедали его столько времени в этом проклятом номере. Втиснув, наконец, руку между ними, Дженсен схватился за свой член и с облегчением выдохнул — хорошо. Хотя нет. Это не то, чего он хочет сейчас. Своя рука ощущается знакомо, привычно и... мало. Он на пробу сжал член Джареда, тот глухо застонал и уткнулся носом в его шею. Классно, но...

— Неудобно, черт, давай сам...

Джаред лениво стал дрочить себе, все время отвлекаясь на поцелуи. У Дженсена тоже получалось не очень, и он снова произвел рокировку. Спихнул с себя Джареда, повернулся к нему лицом и поменял их руки местами. Уже лучше! Так и целоваться можно, и до главного удобно добраться. И от руки Джареда гораздо приятнее!

Через несколько минут Дженсен понял, что может либо целовать, либо дышать. От резких сильных движений руки Джареда напрочь выбивало воздух из легких, а его горячие поцелуи забирали последнее. Дженсен задыхался, умирал и наконец-то смог забыть обо всем, кроме Джареда и его нетерпеливых прикосновений.

***

Ливень лил сплошной стеной, Дженсен совсем не видел дороги, но все равно ехал вперед, безуспешно высматривая что-то. Его сердце дрожало в предвкушении... чего-то. Дженсен не мог понять, что ищет и почему тревожится, но был уверен — это очень важно. Он ударил по тормозам, прежде чем что-то заметил, просто сработал инстинкт или предчувствие, или мышечная память. Потому что обычная память начала возвращаться, только когда он разглядел перед капотом парня.

— Джаред, — прошептал Дженсен, и тут же смутился. В голове замелькали жаркие картинки, поцелуи, объятия, касания. — Черт, — он ослабил ворот рубашки и вышел под дождь. Заодно охладится немного.

— Дженс, — увидев его, Джаред широко улыбнулся, но тут же смутился и опустил взгляд.

— Привет, — Дженсен взъерошил свои мокрые волосы. — Идем?

Джаред кивнул в ответ, и они поспешили в мотель. Дожидаться портье снова не стали, молча взяли ключ, и дошли до номера. Внутри все было как всегда. Те же ужасные стены, покрывало и два полотенца. Только на душе́ было как-то тревожно, неспокойно. Но без ужаса и безысходности. Скорее ожидание чего-то нового и, возможно, даже хорошего.

— Ты иди первый, — предложил Джаред, садясь на кровать, — я подожду.

Дженсен только кивнул и поспешил спрятаться за дверью. Подальше от Джареда и от неловкости воспоминаний. Горячая вода согрела и придала решимости пережить этот вечер. Нужно просто поесть и лечь спать. Можно еще и напиться для верности. Хотя нет, напиваться лучше не надо. А то опять глупостей наворотят.

— Черт! — Дженсен опомнился и поспешил выключить воду, было бы грубо оставить Джареда без горячего душа.

И как теперь выходить? От одной мысли, что сейчас он снова окажется перед Джаредом в одном полотенце, и они снова лягут в эту кровать с пошлым зеркалом на потолке, Дженсена бросило в жар. Может быть, теперь холодный душ принять, на всякий случай?

— Да хорош херней страдать, — отчитал Дженсен сам себя и вышел из ванной.

— Я поесть заказал, — Джаред избегал смотреть на него.

— У нас снова праздник? — неловко пошутил Дженсен.

— Типа того, — хмыкнул Джаред, стрельнув в него быстрым взглядом. — Я тогда... а ты тут пока... я в душ, короче.

— Я тебе оставил горячей воды. Кажется.

— Угу, — и Джаред пулей прошмыгнул мимо него за дверь.

Пока он был в ду́ше, принесли заказ. Кроме стейков с морковкой, там еще оказался сыр с бутылкой вина. Дженсен, глядя на это, тяжело сглотнул и понял, что аппетита совсем нет. В ванной стихла вода, и Дженсен в панике кинулся к кровати и залез под покрывало, делая вид, что уснул.

— Спишь? — почти неслышно прошептал Джаред и, не получив ответа, вздохнул, как показалось Дженсену, с облегчением.

Дженсен напряженно прислушивался к тихим шагам, пока Джаред аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить его, не улегся в постель, устроившись спиной к нему. Дженсен долго вслушивался в его дыхание, а затем как можно осторожнее посмотрел в зеркальный потолок.

Черт, Джаред даже не потрудился толком укрыться. Дженсен скользил взглядом по его телу и вспоминал прошлую ночь. Вернее эту же ночь, но в прошлый раз. Твою мать, у него скоро перелом мозга случиться от всего этого. Эта бесконечно повторяющаяся ночь сливалась в какую-то единую линию, никакой смены обстановки, никакого разнообразия в обществе, они все время с Джаредом вдвоем. Портье не в счет. Дженсен вообще не был уверен, что портье — это настоящий человек, а не часть местных декораций. Вынырнув из своих размышлений, Дженсен обнаружил, что пялится на руки Джареда и вспоминает, как эти сильные пальцы сжимали его совсем недавно. А еще от этих воспоминаний на него снова накатило желание. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от этого наваждения, Дженсен перевел взгляд выше — плечо, красивый изгиб шеи, глаза... Глаза? Твою мать, Джаред его засек! Черт! Черт! Черт!

Они одновременно смущенно отвернулись, и какое-то время в номере был слышен лишь шум дождя за окном. Дженсен заставлял себя лежать тихо, не шевелиться, даже дышать старался как можно медленнее, чтобы ни в коем случае не выдать своего состояния. За спиной послышался вздох и беспокойная возня. Кажется, Джаред тоже не может спокойно уснуть. Дженсен не выдержал и снова посмотрел в зеркальный потолок. И встретился взглядом с Джаредом. Тот замер и смотрел в ответ, не отворачиваясь. В комнате было темно и невозможно понять, что он думает. Дженсен громко сглотнул, не в силах перестать смотреть. Как под гипнозом.

Раскат грома спугнул момент, и они снова отвернулись друг от друга. Дженсен мягко стукнулся головой об подушку и крепко сжал веки. Как же сложно лежать к горячему телу так близко и ничего не делать, не касаться его, не гладить, не целовать… 

Но решиться хотя бы просто попробовать, спросить, не против ли Джаред повторить с ним, оказалось еще сложнее. Дженсен чувствовал себя неловким, неопытным девственником, который не умеет даже попросить парня о поцелуе. В общем-то, сейчас он почти таким и был. Дженсен ничего не помнил о той, настоящей жизни, кем был в ней, чем увлекался, о чем мечтал, с кем спал. Все это казалось миражом, призрачным сном, а здесь и сейчас, в этой цикличной, закольцованной реальности рядом был только Джаред, и близости с ним хотелось до зубовного скрежета. 

Шумное дыхание за спиной привлекло внимание Дженсена, и он решился снова бросить взгляд в зеркало. 

— Твою мать, — беззвучно выдохнул он и быстро облизал вмиг пересохшие губы.

Джаред лежал на боку, спиной к нему и, закусив губу и зажмурившись, самозабвенно дрочил под тонкой простыней. Дженсен едва не застонал от этого зрелища и непроизвольно потянулся к собственному стояку. Он скользил ладонью по своему члену и представлял руку Джареда. А как не представлять, когда мускулы так красиво играют под бледной в отблесках молний кожей. Дженсен снова облизнулся и ускорился, не отводя глаз от быстрых движений под простыней и слушая прерывистое дыхание. 

Они кончили, прижавшись горячими спинами и встретившись шальными взглядами в большом зеркале, оглушенные раскатом грома и одним на двоих украденным удовольствием.

***

Гроза, ливень, дежавю — и под звуки Hotel California Дженсен плавно затормозил перед Джаредом. Сегодня точно лучше напиться до потери сознания, еще одной такой мучительно длинной ночи Дженсен не выдержит. Джаред угрюмо смотрел на него и молчал. Так ничего и не сказав друг другу, они зашли в мотель, взяли ключ, ближе к номеру сбавили шаг и у двери замерли.

— Ну так... идем? — неловко кашлянув, предложил Дженсен.

Джаред, кивнув, открыл дверь, и они вошли в номер.

— Кто первый?

— В душ? — зачем-то уточнил Дженсен и сам себя обругал за такой глупый вопрос.

Джаред уже хотел ему что-то сказать, но дверь за их спинами громко хлопнула, закрывшись. Они оба вздрогнули и обернулись к ней.

— Чертовщина, — пробормотал тихо Джаред и встретился взглядом с Дженсеном.

— Далеко не первая странность, согласись, — отозвался Дженсен и вдруг рассмеялся, выплескивая напряжение.

Джаред удивленно посмотрел на него, а потом так же громко рассмеялся.

— П-прикинь, — заикаясь от смеха, выдавил Дженсен, — мы застряли... ой, не могу... во временной петле! А-ха-ха-ха! А что дверь сама з-захлопнулась, нам странно! Умора!

— Согласен, — с трудом выговорил Джаред сквозь смех, почти сгибаясь пополам, и чтобы не упасть, ухватился за Дженсена.

— А знаешь что, Джаред, достало меня грузиться! Закатим вечеринку! Как думаешь, музыка в этом гребаном мотеле найдется?

— Будем отжигать, пока не помрем? — усмехнулся Джаред, наконец-то отсмеявшись.

— Не самый плохой способ пойти на новый виток!

***

— Одно хорошо — нет похмелья после такой попойки, — Дженсен вошел в отель и стряхнул воду с мокрых рукавов пиджака.

— А еще не страшно упиться до комы и умереть, — Джаред, встав рядом, пригладил мокрые волосы. — Сегодня дубль два? Или еще что придумаем?

— Смотря какое настроение у тебя, — улыбнулся Дженсен, привычно шагая к номеру для новобрачных. — Если кровожадное, то можно снова тут все разгромить.

— Настроение... — протянул Джаред, поглядывая на Дженсена. — Давай сегодня выберем по твоему настроению. Думаю, мое предложение тебе вряд ли понравится.

— Почему это? Я за любой кипиш! Что там у тебя? — Дженсен распахнул дверь, жестом приглашая его войти первым.

Джаред вздохнул и зашел в номер.

— Лучше не стоит.

— Теперь ты просто обязан рассказать! — весело настаивал Дженсен. — Я ж не усну!

Джаред, облизнув губы, уперся в него внимательным взглядом.

— Что? — все еще улыбаясь, спросил Дженсен.

Резко шагнув к нему, Джаред остановился, но спустя несколько секунд все же шагнул еще ближе и прижал к стене. Дженсен быстро глянул на постель, на огромное зеркало и снова на Джареда. 

— Настроение боевое, но не разрушительное? — Дженсен растянул губы в понимающей ухмылке.

Джаред смотрел в его глаза, как будто пытался разглядеть какой-то намек, что все понял, как надо, и не ошибся. Дженсен спокойно смотрел в ответ и никакой паники, как это было пару ночей назад, не было. Джаред не стал больше ждать и осторожно поцеловал. Дженсен прикрыл глаза и ответил, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Никакого протеста или неприятия. Скорее даже наоборот — Джаред как глоток свежего воздуха, единственная радость в этой адской ловушке, из которой нет выхода. Сердце в груди гулко и быстро застучало, лицо обожгло жаром, и Дженсен до головокружения был рад чувствовать себя настолько живым. Джаред коротко застонал, поняв, что Дженсен отвечает, и стал целовать уже не так осторожно. И когда Джаред потянул его в сторону кровати, Дженсен снова не выказал никакого сопротивления, поддаваясь его рукам и продолжая целовать. На самом деле, номер был совсем не большим, но прежде чем упасть на кровать они все же успели за что-то запнуться. Но целоваться и раздевать друг друга это все равно не мешало. Джаред умудрился так уронить их на кровать, что придавил Дженсена всем собой, тот, не теряя времени даром, с нажимом провел ладонями по широкой спине. Почему-то вдруг стало страшно, что он сейчас снова окажется один в машине посреди разбушевавшейся стихии. 

Джаред, словно почувствовав его страх, прижался еще крепче и тихо зашептал:

— Я никуда не исчезну. Я здесь. Я буду.

Дженсен длинно выдохнул и, рывком перевернувшись, прижал его к постели. Зафиксировав руки Джареда над головой, он медленно потерся об него, пристально смотря в глаза.

— Чего ждем? — нахально спросил Джаред и как-то неуверенно улыбнулся.

Дженсен ухмыльнулся и поцеловал его губы. От Джареда веяло жаром, возбуждением, и Дженсен наслаждался его близостью. И даже был почти рад тому, что застрял в этой ловушке. Уже не было прошлого, а будущего нет — только здесь и сейчас. Никаких условностей и переживаний «А как же потом?». Кажется, еще никогда Дженсен настолько полно не отдавался и не погружался в момент близости, как сейчас. Ведь ничего не имело значения кроме Джареда и того, что происходит между ними. Вкус Джареда пьянил, его неровное дыхание заводило еще сильнее, его ответные торопливые ласки кружили голову, и Дженсен срывал с него мокрую одежду, не обращая внимания на треск ткани. Плевать. Завтра все снова вернется в исходную точку. В их жизни уже давно ничего не меняется. Они застряли в этой ночи навечно. В их власти только решить, как провести эти несколько часов до очередной перезагрузки. И почему бы не наполнить их удовольствием.

Поцелуи, крепкие, почти болезненные объятия, вздох один на двоих — они оба были жадными и нетерпеливыми. Их первый оргазм выбил остатки реальности. Дженсен так и не понял, от чего кончил — от резких сильных движений ладони Джареда или от того, как тот больно укусил за плечо.

— Только не засыпай, — прошептал Джаред, горячо выдыхая ему в шею. — Не хочу, чтобы эта ночь так скоро закончилась.

— Не буду, — с улыбкой пообещал Дженсен и взъерошил ему влажные волосы на затылке. — Но у нас будет еще сотня таких ночей...

— Плохо так говорить, но... я рад, что застрял здесь именно с тобой, — Джаред потерся носом о его влажное плечо.

Дженсен, улыбаясь, закрыл глаза.

— А я впервые рад, что завтра ничего не изменится. И мы снова встретимся.

Он крепко обнял Джареда и прижал к себе.

— Даже не страшно, что это навсегда, — Джаред плотно зажмурился. — Почти не страшно...

— Хэй! Предлагаю попробовать еще один способ не скучно провести вечность, — Дженсен, усмехнувшись, прижал его к кровати, нависая сверху.

Джаред обхватил его ногами и улыбнулся, расслабляясь под ним и давая свое молчаливое согласие на все.

***

Закатное солнце слепило, и Дженсен тщетно пытался рассмотреть дисплей звонящего телефона и при этом не съехать с дороги. Хотя и так было понятно, кто ему мог звонить.

— Да! Я уже еду. Да кто мог знать, что в таком маленьком городке могут быть пробки?! Даниль... Дани… Я знаю, что опаздываю на два часа, но что я могу поделать? Я тут заплутал слегка… Да не визжи ты, Дани! Я уже выехал на шоссе 69, старик на заправке сказал, что доеду по нему. Не шоссе, а пародия какая-то, но главное дорога есть, значит все путем. Жди, я скоро буду. Надеюсь. Хорошо, что обещанного ливня нет, а то я бы совсем тут пропал. Да, хорошо, я позвоню, как буду подъезжать. И я тебя.

Бросив телефон на приборную панель, Дженсен хлопнул по заикающейся магнитоле.

— Чертова шарманка, опять не фурычит, — проворчал он и стукнул снова.

Радио выдало еще несколько невнятных звуков, и наконец, из динамика заиграла Asia — Heat of the Moment.

— Так-то лучше...

Дженсен прищурился и вдруг осмотрелся по сторонам. Что-то тревожно кольнуло в животе, пробежалось по коже мурашками и осело липким потом на ладонях. Он сбросил скорость, будто вот-вот ожидая, что под колеса кто-то бросится. Но дорога была пуста, и Дженсен никак не мог понять, что его так насторожило. Тряхнув головой, он принялся ритмично выстукивать мелодию по рулю. Тревожное ощущение никуда не делось, но Дженсен нестройно голосил под радио, стараясь заглушить настойчивый внутренний голос, который все время шептал в голове: «Что-то не так. Что-то не так. Что-то не так».

Увлекшись, Дженсен даже снова прибавил скорость, но уже через несколько секунд резко затормозил, поднимая столб пыли. Он вышел из машины и подозрительно уставился на парня, сидящего на обочине. В ушах тихо зазвенело, а в голове слабо пульсировало болью. Дженсен поморщился и потер висок. Парень поднял голову и растерянно посмотрел на него. В голове вдруг замелькали сотни картинок, Дженсен пошатнулся и шагнул к нему ближе.

— Джаред?..

— Дженсен, — эхом отозвался тот.

И тогда Дженсен вспомнил все. 

— Как?.. — он присел на корточки рядом с Джаредом и положил руку на его плечо. 

Не глюк. Теплый и смотрит так… Дженсен отдернул руку, внезапно смутившись. 

— Ты давно здесь? — прочистив горло, спросил он. — Я только вспомнил... Черт! Что происходит?!

— Я не знаю, — Джаред потер бровь и нахмурился. — Моя тачка сломалась, там, с полмили к югу, — он неопределенно махнул рукой, вставая, и Дженсен поднялся вслед за ним. — На шоссе никого, как вымерли все, ну я и пошел. Не подыхать же от жары в этой банке консервной. Все равно это корыто арендованное, пусть сами разбираются...

Дженсен сжал пальцы на его локте, чтобы притормозить немного этот поток информации, казалось, Джаред сейчас захлебнется словами.

— Я шел и шел, а потом вдруг вспомнил. Я тебя вспомнил, Дженс. Ливень сначала, грозу, номер этот жуткий для новобрачных... Я так испугался, что тебя нет, — совсем тихо добавил он и шагнул еще немного ближе.

— Что случилось? — прошептал Дженсен, скользя тревожным взглядом по его лицу. — Это ведь то место, правда?

— Кажется, то. Сложно сказать. Мне солнце глаза режет, — Джаред растеряно оглянулся по сторонам. 

— Да, мне тоже. Отвык. Стоп. А куда все подевалось? — тоже осмотревшись, Дженсен задышал неровно и сбивчиво. — Мотель! — потрясенно выдохнул он. — Его нет! Почему погода поменялась? И музыка. И телефон работает... работал, по крайней мере... 

— Как нет? — Джаред замер, поняв, что на том самом месте, где раньше стоял Volver, теперь простирается лишь ровная, как сковородка, пустыня. И только проржавевшая вывеска болтается на покореженном столбе. — Может быть, не то место все-таки?

— Да брось, — отмахнулся Дженсен и пошел ближе к столбу. — У меня на этом месте каждый раз кишки крутит. То место, я уверен. Но почему все… так?

— Как будто тут лет пятьдесят нога человека не ступала, — Джаред тоже подошел ближе. 

Дженсен встал на том месте, где совсем недавно был вход в проклятый мотель — ноги сами шли в направлении, знакомом до автоматизма. Сколько раз они с Джаредом проходили этот путь? Десятки? Сотни? Сложно сказать, сейчас казалось, что они всю жизнь только этим и занимались. 

— Смотри, тут что-то есть, — он попинал песок носком ботинка.

— Это… фундамент вроде, — Джаред тоже распинывал песок. — Точно, фундамент! Смотри, он идет по всему периметру. Как это? Как это, Дженс? Мы, считай, только что были в номере со стенами и… с кроватью, — он слегка покраснел и неловко взъерошил свои волосы, и так торчащие в разные стороны. — А теперь тут… вот это. Прогнивший фундамент, да ржавая вывеска.

— Я не знаю, — Дженсен потер лицо ладонями и сделал пару глубоких вздохов. — Я вообще ничего не понимаю. Как дурной сон. Только проснуться не получается. 

— А ты, — Джаред быстро облизнулся и все же решился, — что помнишь?

— Помню, — кивнул Дженсен и подтянул его к себе почти вплотную. — Я помню все теперь. Тебя. Помню тебя всего. Не жалеешь? — он даже не понял, что затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа.

— Нет, — тут же ответил Джаред и ухватил его за пиджак, с силой сминая ткань. — Я боялся, что ты не приедешь. Или проедешь мимо. Или я сошел с ума, и ничего никогда не было...

Дженсен торопливо поцеловал его в губы, закрыв глаза от накативших эмоций.

— Было. Точно было, такое не придумаешь, — прохрипел он.

Джаред обвел взглядом его лицо и уже сам притянул его ближе, утыкаясь носом в его ухо.

— Это… что? — спросил он через пару секунд и отстранился, хмуро уставившись на ржавый прямоугольник на столбе.

— Что там? — Дженсен посмотрел в ту же сторону.

— Да ерунда какая-то, — Джаред мотнул головой и непроизвольно сильнее сжал пальцы на его пиджаке. — Показалось, наверное…

— Твою мать! Она что, моргает?! — вскрикнул Дженсен, на секунду рассмотрев отчетливую надпись «Volver» и ниже «NO Vacancy». — Нет. Этого просто не может быть.

— Это с-солнце, — успокоил Джаред, пятясь к машине и утаскивая Дженсена за собой. — Отблеск.

— Или глюк, — поддакнул Дженсен. — Как мираж в пустыне, знаешь?

— Ты прав, — Джаред старательно покивал головой, не отводя испуганного взгляда от старой железяки. — Жарища такая, вот крыша и поехала.

— Да. Этот проклятый мотель не может быть жив…

Они быстро переглянулись. 

— Самое время свалить в закат, как в старых добрых фильмах, — предложил Джаред. — Не хочу возвращаться в мотель из дешевого ужастика. Не хочу снова рожу этого портье увидеть.

— Согласен!

Они поспешили укрыться в машине, и Дженсен торопливо крутанул ключ зажигания.

— Ну же давай! — отчаянно зашептал он, когда двигатель не завелся с первого раза. — Мы не можем вот так снова здесь застрять!

— Дженс, я прошу тебя, скорее! Она снова моргнула!

— Там все равно мест нет, не бойся!

— Вообще не смешно!

Дженсен еще раз крутанул ключ, и машина, надсадно взвыв мотором, завелась. Тут же включилось радио, и салон заполнили их радостные крики и громкая мелодия Asia.

— Вот теперь погнали! — Джаред протянул ему кулак, и Дженсен, улыбаясь, ударил по нему.

— Поверить не могу, что мы вырвались! — Дженсен посмотрел на стремительно исчезающий в зеркале заднего вида покареженный столб с вывеской.

— Я уж думал, мы навсегда застряли в этом чертовом номере! — Джаред хлопнул себя по коленям и вдруг громко выкрикнул: — Свобода!

Дженсен глянул на него и рассмеялся.

— Черт! Неужели, правда, все? — выдыхая и улыбаясь, Джаред смотрел на него восторженным взглядом. 

Таким счастливым Дженсен никогда его не видел.

— Ну, если бы мы были в фильме ужасов, то по закону жара на заднем сидении должен оказаться наш маньячный портье, — усмехнулся Дженсен, а у самого вдруг дрожь по позвоночнику пробежала.

— Ага, — улыбка Джареда поугасла, и уголок рта нервно дернулся.

После всего, что было, такой вариант событий не казался чем-то невозможным. Как раз наоборот. Никто из них не решался оглянуться или посмотреть в зеркало заднего вида.

— Посмотри, что там, на заднем сидении, — напряженно сказал Дженсен, покрепче вцепившись в руль.

— Не буду я, — голос Джареда звучал испугано.

— Посмотри.

— Сам посмотри!

— Я на дорогу смотрю! Давай! Быстро посмотри и все!

Джаред быстро выдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, и резко обернулся.

— Ну! Что там?— не выдержав тишины, спросил Дженсен.

— Да ничего тут нет. Ложная тревога! — Джаред улыбнулся с заметным облегчением и взял Дженсена за руку, переплетая их пальцы: — Можем спокойно уезжать в закат.

Дженсен сжал его пальцы в ответ и тоже улыбнулся, глядя на раскрашенный багрянцем горизонт.

— Так красиво. Теперь все точно будет хорошо.

Радио вдруг захрипело, песня то и дело пропадала, пока на весь салон не заиграла новая.

Последнее, что я помню,  
Это как я побежал к выходу.  
Мне нужно было найти обратный путь,  
Чтобы вернуться туда, откуда я пришёл.  
«Расслабьтесь», — сказал сторож,  
«Мы запрограммированы принимать гостей.  
Вы можете освободить номер в любое время,  
Но вы никогда не сможете уйти!»  
Такое замечательное место,  
Такое замечательное место.  
В отеле «Калифорния» вы  
В любое время года  
Найдёте много свободных номеров.

Джаред и Дженсен уставились друг на друга полными ужаса глазами и закричали. А машина на всей скорости стремилась к закатному солнцу под их отчаянный крик и звуки Hotel California...

***

— Ерунда это всё, Стив! Прекрати уже рассказывать свои байки! У меня от них мороз по коже!

— Да ладно тебе, Лана, не обращай на него внимания, он просто дурак! — сказала Элли и обняла подругу за плечи, показав парню средний палец.

— Да что я такого сказал? — Стив примирительно поднял ладони перед собой. — Это городские легенды, не я же их сочиняю!

— Да не парьтесь, девчонки, — хмыкнул водитель. — Это же просто страшилки для легковерных дурачков.

— Не скажи, Ллойд, — Стив покачал головой. — Эта история реально случилась и как раз где-то в этих окрестностях.

— Замолчи, Стив, ты меня пугаешь! — Лана закрыла уши руками и зажмурилась.

— И шоссе это странное, — не унимался Стив. — И небо хмурое, а это всё происходит как раз в грозу!

— Нормальное шоссе, — Ллойд стукнул его по плечу. — Старик на заправке сказал, что мы по нему доберёмся как раз к месту.

— Да, прямо к проклятому мотелю! Мотель этот реально существовал в прошлом веке...

— Брехня! — отмахнулся Ллойд.

— Это правда! Он назывался Volver!

— Это значит «вернуться» по-испански, — сказала Элли. — Глупое название для мотеля.

— Знаковое название, — с ухмылкой возразил Стив. — Потому что теперь, если попадёшь в этот мотель, то будешь возвращаться туда снова и снова раз за разом.

— Глупости, — снова фыркнул Ллойд, но опасливо всмотрелся в темнеющее небо через лобовое стекло.

— Короче! Это было в конце 70-х, — довольный Стив поудобнее расположился на сидении, чтобы всех видеть.

Элли недовольство скривилась, а Лана закатила глаза, но остановить его уже никто не пытался. Стив любил рассказать всякие жуткие истории, от которых кошмары ещё неделю снились, но, как ни странно, всегда было интересно.

— Мотель был построен в начале двадцатых и был довольно прибыльным местом, но после войны доходы поубавились и к семидесятым он стал убыточным.

— Да таких мотелей полно было в те годы, — покачал головой Ллойд. — Да и сейчас хватает наверняка.

— Но не во всех творилось ТАКОЕ... — протянул Стив многозначительно и замолчал.

— Ну ладно, что же ТАКОГО там творилось? — на удивление первой не выдержала Лана.

Стив расплылся ещё более довольной улыбкой и начал свой рассказ:

— В Volver работал один портье... вообще-то, говорят, там работали ещё его дед и отец, целая династия портье! И все на одно лицо, как близнецы...

— Чушь, — фыркнула Элли.

— Чушь или нет, но этот последний портье, который как раз попал на тяжёлые годы, был помешан на своей работе похлеще своих предков. Он считал своей великой миссией свыше давать кров путникам. А когда дела в мотеле совсем затухли, этот чокнутый портье совсем спятил. Ну никак не мог чувак смириться, что никто не хочет жить в его родном мотеле. Он стал задерживать там постояльцев всеми путями. Представляете, он травил бедолаг, которых заносило в Volver, подсыпал в еду всякую дрянь, гости ели, а потом им становилось худо, и несчастным приходилось жить в мотеле дольше, чем собирались.

— Жуть, — протянула Лана.

— Да уж. А ещё он портил им тачки, чтобы уехать не могли. Портил связь в мотеле, чтобы и вызвать никого не могли. Места здесь пустынные, пешком особо не нагуляешься.

— Стой! — перебила его Элли. — Я в прошлом году писала доклад по Истории...

— Заучка, — фыркнули парни одновременно.

— Заткнитесь, — шикнула на них Лана.

— Так вот, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжила Элли, — я наткнулась на одну статью в старой газете. Там говорилось о придорожном мотеле, в котором нашли кучу трупов...

— В точку, детка!

— Я тебе не детка!

— Да, ты просто злюка!

— Ну хватит вам, — Лана показала Стиву кулак.

— Рассказывай, что там за фигня случилась, — поторопил Ллойд. — Да, говнюк, мне стало интересно!

— Так и быть, раз вы все просите...

— Стив!

— В конце концов, крыша у портье съехала окончательно, и однажды ночью, в сильную грозу, он отравил всех постояльцев насмерть, и хозяина заодно, видите ли, тот собирался закрыть мотель. Но портье этого показалось недостаточно, и он потом ещё пару лет заполнял пустующие номера, вылавливая случайных путников. К тому времени как его адский мотель привлёк внимание властей, комнаты были заполнены больше чем наполовину. Прикиньте, этот мудак селил трупы в номера! Рассаживал их в кресла, спать укладывал, носил им шампанское в комнаты... жесть, одним словом! 

— И что с ним стало?

— Его вроде казнили. Шутка ли столько убийств! А здание мотеля подчистую снесли озверевшие фанатики, кричали на всех углах о храме Сатаны и прочую чушь, но вот, что самое жуткое — через пару-тройку лет стали ходить слухи, что в грозу на шоссе 69 пропадают люди...

— Прекрати! — неожиданно зло, рявкнул Ллойд. — Хватит пороть эту фигню!

— Ты чего взбесился, друг? 

— Потому что мы едем по шоссе 69, и гроза начинается! Хватит!

— Да брось ты, это просто городская легенда, — попытался успокоить его Стив, но голос его не звучал так уверенно, как хотелось бы.

— Это просто очередная байка, как та, про проклятый дом и призраков в нём! — Элли тоже хотелось разрядить обстановку, потому что, честно говоря, становилось жутко.

— Нет, та история случилась на самом деле! — Лана явно не уловила, что пора заканчивать со страшилками. — Кузен бывшей подружки моего бывшего парня учился с теми парнями в колледже!

— Те парни хотя бы выбрались, — Ллойд прибавил газу, поскорее бы проскочить это шоссе.

— Все говорили, что они стали странными после этого, — протянула Лана.

— Ну а из мотеля как выбраться? — Элли решила разузнать что-нибудь полезное, раз уж закрыть тему не получается.

— Да никак, останешься там на веки вечные! — Стив пожал плечами.

— Если никто никогда не выбрался, то откуда тогда слухи? — Элли скептично вздёрнула бровь.

— Да, что-то тут не сходится, дружище, — Ллойд тоже посмотрел на Стива.

— Ну ладно, я слышал про нескольких человек, которые смогли вырваться, но так и не понятно, как им это удалось. Может быть, надо понравиться портье или ещё что?

— И как же ему нужно понравиться? Переспать с ним? — усмехнулся Лана.

— Не все вопросы решаются через постель, детка, — засмеялся Стив.

— Тогда убить его? — предположил Ллойд, глядя на дорогу и тревожно хмурясь.

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Стив. — Те, кто вырвался, не особенно разговорчивы, когда речь заходит о мотеле Volver и о том, что им пришлось пережить там. Но, знаете, что примечательно? Этот портье никогда не трогал постоянных клиентов. Тех, которые и так возвращались в Volver, потому что любили это место.

— Предлагаешь полюбить проклятый мотель, застряв в нём? — скептично скривилась Элли.

— И захотеть там остаться. Наверное, — пожал плечами Стив. — Эй, это всего лишь теория! Не смотрите на меня так.

— Бред, — проворчал Ллойд, и вдруг небо осветила огромная яркая молния. — Чёрт возьми!

Под звуки раскатистого грома и женского визга машина резко вильнула вправо и затем влево в попытках выровнять движение.

— Ллойд! — закричал Стив, хватая того за плечо. — Ты что творишь?!

— Не знаю! С тачкой что-то не так!

Ливень обрушился сплошной стеной, спрятав мир за водными потоками, осталась видна лишь мокрая дорога. Радио вдруг сбилось с волны, захрипело, затрещало, а потом из динамиков полилась, пожалуй, самая известная песня группы Eagles:

Последнее, что я помню,  
Это как я побежал к выходу.  
Мне нужно было найти обратный путь,  
Чтобы вернуться туда, откуда я пришёл.  
«Расслабьтесь», — сказал сторож,  
«Мы запрограммированы принимать гостей.  
Вы можете освободить номер в любое время,  
Но вы никогда не сможете уйти!»  
Такое замечательное место,  
Такое замечательное место.  
В отеле «Калифорния» вы  
В любое время года  
Найдёте много свободных номеров.

Пассажиры закричали ещё громче в предчувствии неотвратимой беды, а машина всё петляла и петляла из стороны в сторону, пока не заглохла на обочине.

— Только не это, — прошептал Стив, когда сквозь ливень разглядел светящуюся вывеску «Volver» и ниже «Vacancy»...


End file.
